First Steps On The Long Road Back
by Red Witch
Summary: After Eliza's Return, things are going to change for the Galaxy Rangers and the universe they live in. Saving Eliza was only the start of their greatest challenges yet to come.
1. Part I

**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters has taken off for vacation. Here's a weird multi-chaptered bit of fluff that ran through my head. This will set up a few more stories and how the Rangers' lives are going to change. **

**First Steps On The Long Road Back**

**PART I**

He moved stealthy down the corridor. _So far so good_, He thought. Only a few feet away from the door he was sure he would be able to escape his confinement.

"BREAKOUT! BREAKOUT!" Bubblehead cawed loudly. "WE'VE GOT A BREAKOUT!"

"Shut up you stupid bird!" Shane hissed. He was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He looked furtively up and down the hallway. Too late he realized he'd been spotted thanks to Bubblehead's racket.

"BREAKOUT! BREAKOUT! AHOOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAAH!" Bubblehead screeched.

Eliza Foxx stuck her head around the corner. "GOOSE!"

"Great! The Warden!" Shane swore. He made a break for it.

"COME BACK HERE MISTER!" Eliza chased after him. "ZACHERY! KIDS! HE'S MAKING A BREAK FOR IT!"

"Again?" Zach appeared around the corner. He was wearing a red sweater and jeans. "GOOSEMAN GET **BACK** HERE!"

"NO WAY!" Shane tried to run out the door but he was blocked by Jessica and Zach Jr.

"That's it kids! Corner him!" Zach shouted.

"TACKLE HIM! TACKLE HIM!" Bubblehead cawed.

"Sorry kids but I'm outta here!" Shane managed to fake out the kids and head for the door of the apartment.

"He's getting away!" Eliza shouted.

Shane managed to get out the door. And then was promptly tackled by someone outside the hallway.

"I got him!" Doc crowed in triumph as he pinned Shane to the floor. He was wearing his casual brown suit.

"Doc get off me!" Shane tried to escape but to his frustration found himself too weak to do so.

"The Mighty Doctor wins again!" Doc yelled in triumph. "Once again the Doctor triumphs over the mighty Supertrooper! Yahhh!"

"Yay!" Bubblehead cawed.

"This is so **humiliating,**" Shane moaned. "Just wait until I get my strength back Doc! Then I am going to **pound **you!"

Walsh had given all the Series Five Rangers at least a month off of serious duty since the incident. Due to the extent of his trauma it was estimated that Shane would be given several months more. But Shane was determined to cut that time in half despite the fact that he was still rather weak.

"Good work Doc," Zach used his bionic arm to grab Shane and drag him backwards into the apartment. "Back you go mister!"

"Zachery! No! Don't make me go **back** in there!" Shane pleaded. "She'll kill me!"

"GOOD!" Zach shouted.

"Come here you!" Eliza grabbed Shane by the ear and started dragging him back to bed. "Back to bed, **now!"**

"OW! OW! THAT HURTS! OW!" Shane yelled.

"I swear I should tie you to the bed and lock you in there!" Eliza snapped.

"Bread and water! Bread and water!" Bubblehead cawed.

"Shut up you snitch!" Shane snapped as Eliza threw him back in bed of the guest room.

"What part of stay in bed do you **not **understand?" Eliza snapped. "You haven't even been out of the hospital for a week! You need to rest!"

"I don't like this," Shane growled. "I don't like being weak!"

"Goose the fact that you are walking, talking, and **breathing** after your ordeal is a testament on how strong you are," Zach pointed out. "Your bio defenses were over exerted. You have to let them recharge in order to get strong again."

"And the only way you are going to do that is if you eat some good food," Eliza picked up a warm bowl of oatmeal on a nearby table. "I told you to eat this and you are going to eat this!"

"Don't worry my dear Eliza," Doc took the bowl. "I will be happy to spoon feed our little Gooseman. Now open wide!"

"I swear Doc if I wasn't as weak as a kitten I'd **pound** you," Shane growled.

"But you are, so you **can't,**" Doc said cheerfully. "Now we are going to have a nice healthy bowl of warm oatmeal. Here comes the airplane!"

"Here comes my **fist!**" Shane made a fist.

"Aagh!" Eliza yelled, clearly frustrated. "GOOSE! BEHAVE YOURSELF!"

"Yes Ma'mm," Shane had learned early that Eliza had a temper that rivaled Niko's. Grudgingly he at the oatmeal.

"That's better! And Doc makes sure he eats all of it!" Eliza turned around and left the room. Zach and the kids followed her outside.

"Zachery, I know he's your friend and team mate, but Shane Gooseman is the most stubborn, infuriating idiot I have ever met!" Eliza fumed. "Doesn't he have any common sense at all?"

"You have to understand something," Zach sighed. "You see Goose didn't have a family growing up. He was conditioned at birth to survive and be a solider. And being weak was not acceptable, for **any** reason."

"But still…" Eliza shook her head.

"There's more…" Zach sighed. "I shouldn't be telling you this but you need to see what Goose had to deal with all his life. The prime directive of Wolf Den was to create soldiers in peak physical condition and excellent combat skills. The Supertroopers had to learn to survive anything no matter what or…"

"Or what?" Eliza asked.

"You're talking about the Cryocrypt aren't you?" Zach Jr. said softly.

"Most of them didn't even make it **that** far," Zach sighed. "They either died of illnesses, training incidents, fights or…"

"What else happened to them?" Eliza was afraid to ask. "Are you saying they were euthanized like rabid animals?"

"Goose said it was rare but it happened," Zach admitted. "If they were physically or mentally unstable and their genetic material wasn't…"

"That's **sick!**" Zach Jr. snapped. "What kind of bastards would **do **something like that?"

"Zachery!" Eliza began to admonish him. "No, you're right. Bastards is the right word to describe people like that. But if Commander Walsh was in charge of the project…"

Zach didn't say anything but looked away. Eliza was shocked. "Zachery…"

"It was a very different time Eliza," Zach sighed. "I'm not saying I approve but…You remember some of the attacks on Earth before Waldo and Zozo arrived? People were panicking. Something needed to be done. Unfortunately…This is what they chose."

"But still…They were human beings…" Eliza gasped.

"Goose said once that Supertroopers weren't considered to be human," Zach Jr. told her. "To be treated like nothing…Like he was disposable…How could Goose **live **like that?"

"No wonder the other Supertroopers went insane," Jessica said softly. "If you think about it…What chance did they have?"

"Just be a little patient with him," Zach said to them. "Goose doesn't really understand what it means to be part of a family. Once he realizes that no one is going to throw him away because he's not well he'll calm down. He just needs some time to get used to the situation. That's all."

"All right," Eliza sighed. "I swear though he's like an impatient overgrown child."

"Well that'll be a first for Goose," Zach Jr. said. "He's not used to having a mom looking after him."

"YOU'RE NEXT BIRD!" Shane was heard shouting.

"Oh for the love of…" Eliza rolled her eyes as they went back in the room.

"Who's a good little Gooseman?" Doc grinned as he forced another spoonful of oatmeal in Shane's mouth. "That's my good little Gooseman!"

"Enjoy this while you **can**, Doc," Shane glared at him. "Because when my strength comes back I swear the first thing I am going to do is shove a bowlful of this stuff right down your **throat!"**

"Okay Doc I think he's had enough," Zach decided to step in. "Maybe that will teach you to take it easy Goose? No wait, it won't."

"Why can't they just charge up my badge and then use that to heal me?" Shane growled.

"Goose we've been over this before," Zach said. "Your bio-defenses were pushed to the limit and beyond. They need time to recover properly. Sorry Shane but you're just going to have to put up with being human for a while."

"Until then I guess you'll just have to depend on us," Doc said cheerfully.

"I was better off in the coma," Shane muttered under his breath.

"Come on Doc, you promised you'd come with us to the park today," Jessica said. "You know to help me with my science project."

"Science project?" Shane's ears perked up. "You make something else Jessica?"

"Oh no, you are going to sit here and rest," Eliza pointed at him. "Zach and the kids will be just fine without **your **help."

_"Help! I need somebody…"_ Bubblehead sang.

"Could you at least take **him** with you?" Shane pointed at Bubblehead. "Loudmouth snitch!"

"Come on Bubblehead," Doc picked up Bubblehead. "Let's let sleeping Goosemen lie."

"We'll be back," Zach told them. "Goose, **behave** yourself!" They left them alone.

"Come on now," Eliza took a blanket and began to tuck Shane in. "Just relax and take a nice nap. And then maybe we can watch some Tri-D **if** you behave yourself."

"I feel ridiculous," Shane grumbled.

"You should," Eliza snapped. "You're pushing yourself too hard and it's only making things worse!"

"Well what **good** am I if I can't do anything?" Shane spat.

"You don't **have** to do anything at all!" Eliza told him. "That's the thing about being part of a family. It's not about what you can do for people. It's being who you are that's important."

"But I'm…" Shane began.

"You are a caring, selfless, brave person," Eliza sat down and took his hand. "And no matter what they made you to be, no matter how you were trained and what you've done in your past…No one can take away what a good man you are. Why can't you see what's so obvious to everyone else?"

"You don't know me," Shane said softly. "I did things. Terrible things."

"So did I," Eliza said to him in a small voice. "When I was…I remember things. Being forced to do things as a slaver lord. Taking part in terrible experiments. Watching all those innocent people be tortured, killed or put in the psychocrypt…"

"That wasn't you," Shane said. "That wasn't your fault."

"And those things you did in your past weren't your fault either," Eliza said.

"You really are nice," Shane said. "I'm not used to nice. Or…Just being…part of a family."

"I guess it takes some getting used to," Eliza sighed. "I kind of know how you feel. Being shoved into a strange situation. An alien world. I mean I literally fell asleep and when I woke up nearly three years passed. Everything's changed. My planet. My job. My children. My husband…"

"When you were gone…" Shane let out a breath. "It really hurt Zach. It tore him to pieces. Besides the kids all he had was his job. That's why sometimes he got really wound up."

"And when he did I bet you and the others were there to bring him down."

"Yeah," Shane smiled. "Unfortunately sometimes Doc kind of got him a little too unwound. Let's just say there were a few instances."

"Instances? Like what?"

"Well…" Shane smirked. "The time he got drunk and wrecked a bar and then he decided to ride a mechanical bull."

"That doesn't sound so…" Eliza began.

"Without wearing his uniform if you get my drift," Shane gave her a look.

"What?" Eliza did a double take.

"Then he decided to moon a whole bus full of convicts dressed as nuns," Shane added. "It was a wild night. Needless to say it was Doc's fault."

"Oh it **was**, was it?" She folded her arms.

"Don't worry. We got him back," Shane grinned. "And we have the digital film to prove it."

"Now **that** I have to see," Eliza grinned.

"We have plenty of copies," Shane smiled. "And I know where Zachery keeps one of them in this apartment."

"You fire up the DVD, I'll make popcorn," Eliza grinned. "And I want you to tell me **every** embarrassing incident my husband has been involved in over the years."

"Better than that I can **show** you most of them," Shane grinned. "Especially the time we all pretended to be in a rock band."

"A rock band?" Eliza did a double take. "My husband...Zachery Foxx...In a **rock band?"**

"He didn't tell you about that?"

"No!" Eliza started to laugh. "Okay we'll see that video **first!** We are **definitely** going to make an afternoon of this!"

**Next: A nightmare from the past forces the Rangers to face an uncertain future! **


	2. Part II

**Part II**

_"Place the subject on the table."_

_A young blond haired boy about thirteen years old was dragged out into a large laboratory by two soldiers and placed on an upright lab table. He was shirtless and wearing only a pair of army pants that looked too big for him. He didn't put up a fight as they strapped him in by his arms and neck. _

_"Commence with the test."_

_The boy started to scream in agony as a strange purple beam hit him. "Increase the dosage. I want to see how much his bio defenses can handle it." _

_Waves of agony overcame the boy. Then just as suddenly it stopped. _

_"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A younger Max Sawyer burst into the room. He had shut off the machine and was undoing the restraints. "I TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T ALLOW THIS TYPE OF BARBARISM IN __**MY **__LAB!" _

_"You work for __**us **__Sawyer," Senator Wheiner stepped into the light with two other men. "You will do whatever we say and this test is necessary to test this Trooper's bio-defenses! To see if he can take it." _

_"He's a boy!" Max shouted as he helped the boy down. _

_"He is a weapon and we need to make sure that he works properly," Another Senator said. "He like all of his kind are made only to serve us." _

_"They are __**people**__ you sadistic son of a bitch!" Max shouted. "Not playthings for you to break apart whenever you feel like it!" _

_"Commander Walsh will hear about your interference, Sawyer," Wheiner growled. "I always thought you were a bad influence, coddling these creatures."_

_"It's called compassion, Wheiner," Max shouted. "You should try it sometime!" _

_"Max," A younger looking Commander Walsh walked in. _

_"You know this is wrong Walsh! We have to stop them!" Max shouted. "We can't continue to let them treat the Supertroopers like this! We created them to help humanity! Not for humanity to enslave them!"_

_"And what are you going to __**do**__ about it?" Wheiner challenged. _

_"I'll go to the media! I'll tell everyone what you're doing," Max growled. "I'll expose the entire Supertrooper Project if that's what it takes to save them." _

_"You try that and I'll ruin you," Wheiner snarled. _

_"Max listen to me…"Walsh began. "Before you do anything rash think what you're doing. What you're throwing away…" _

_"Max please…" The boy whimpered. "Don't do it. I can take it. Don't worry about me."_

_"It's all right," Max said to the boy. "I'm not going to let them hurt you any more. I'll get you and the others out of Wolf Den if I have to. But this ends now!" _

_"That's it! I've had it! Guards! Arrest that man!" Wheiner shouted. _

_"Come here you!" The guards grabbed Max and pulled him away from the boy. _

_"NO! Leave Max alone!" The boy tried to strike at the senator but in his weakened condition was stopped by the guards. "MAX!" _

_"This should teach you some manners freak!" A soldier mercilessly kicked the boy to the ground. _

_"SHANE!" Max yelled as he tried to get to the boy. "Don't hurt him!" _

_"Put that __**thing**__ in it's cage," Wheiner snarled as he pointed at the boy. The boy was ruthlessly thrown inside a cell. _

_"MAX!" The boy shouted as his friend was dragged away. All the boy could do was lie helplessly in the cell and watch. "MAX!" _

"Ahhh!" Doc sat up screaming in his apartment. Instantly all the computers and anything electronic in his room activated.

"What the…?" Groggily Doc looked around. "I don't remember leaving anything on before I went to bed."

Before he realized it he waved his hand and the computers and other equipment turned off. "Okay…That's never happened before."

Doc wasn't the only one affected. Niko woke up screaming as well.

Three feet off her bed.

"What the…?" Niko gasped as she fell back on her bed. Then she remembered the dream. "SHANE!"

Without thinking she ran out of her apartment in her pajamas, down the halls towards Zach and Eliza's apartment. She saw Doc running toward her. "You too?" He asked.

Niko nodded and quickly pressed the buzzer when they reached the door. Zach answered the door. The look on his face said it all. "You saw it too didn't you?" Doc said softly.

"Yeah," Zach sighed. "And so did Eliza. I think it's time we got some answers."

"Don't provoke him," Niko said sharply. "You know how wound up he can get."

"Boy do I ever," Zach grumbled.

"What's going on?" Zach Jr. asked. Jessica was with him.

"Goose had a bad dream," Niko said honestly.

"Just go to bed, we'll talk about this in the morning," Zach ordered in a voice that made his children obey him.

They went into the guest bedroom and found Shane sitting in almost a fetal position with his arms tightly around his knees. Eliza was gently rubbing his back and stroking his hair in order to comfort him.

"It's okay Goose," Eliza said gently. "You're safe. And your friends are here."

Zach and the others were stunned. They had never seen Shane like this and weren't used to it. He looked so vulnerable and frightened.

One look told Shane everything. "You saw it too didn't you? I never meant for you to…" He stopped and shivered. "I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to…No one was supposed to know."

"Those treason charges against Max Sawyer were false weren't they?" Doc said gently. "They just made them up so…"

Shane let up a choked snarl. "So they could do whatever the hell they wanted to us and no one could stop them."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Zach asked.

"He was afraid," Niko admitted. "He didn't want you getting involved."

"Yeah like **that **was going to happen," Doc snorted rolling his eyes.

"You knew about this?" Zach looked at Niko.

"Not all the details but yeah…" Niko absently ran her fingers through her hair. "This is my fault."

"Your fault?" Zach said.

"During the battle with the Queen we were all psychically bonded," Niko sighed. "I must have made some kind of connection with my powers between the five of us and now we're linked."

"So every time one of us has a bad dream the others can sense it?" Zach was stunned.

"Hold it, I've had a few dreams since I came back. Have any of you seen them?" Eliza asked.

"No…I don't think I saw any of your dreams," Doc said. "And I know for a fact I haven't experienced any dreams but my own until now."

"Maybe it's a delayed reaction?" Niko said.

"Or maybe not. I'm not so sure it was all you Niko," Doc frowned. "Did anyone else experience a weird power boost or something odd just now?"

"Now that you mention it, I found myself floating above my bed," Niko said.

"Uh I accidentally wrecked the wall in our bedroom when I heard Shane scream," Zach winced. "I didn't shoot off a major thunderbolt. Just made a little hole.

"I thought so…" Doc frowned. "When I woke up I could…Well let me show you." He concentrated at the nearby computer in the room. It turned on for a brief second.

"That's different," Shane blinked.

"That's not all," Doc said. "I did that without my badge. And I bet all of you did the same as well."

"He's right," Zach realized. "What's going on with us?"

"I have a theory," Doc closed his eyes. "Our Series Five implants do bring out our natural talents. They could be instigating some kind of evolutionary process in our bodies."

"But we've had them for a long time and this hasn't happened before," Niko said. "I mean I've noticed my gifts getting stronger over time but a boost like this…"

"Yes a power surge as quick and rapid as this had to have had a catalyst," Doc looked at Shane.

"Why are you looking at **me?**" Shane asked.

"Because I think when you healed us, you also somehow accidentally triggered something between our implant and our genes," Doc said simply.

"How could I have done **that?**" Shane yelled.

"I'm not sure but it's **your nightmare** that triggered our recent power surge," Doc said. "I think on some level you also made a connection with the rest of us. More so with Zach, Niko and myself because you healed our bodies. Eliza was connected only because of Niko's powers. But it was your dream that set off this chain reaction in our powers at the same time."

"Wait, Goose healed us using the energy emitted from his bio-defenses," Zach tried to get a handle on things. "Maybe that energy was stronger than any of us realized?"

"And that coupled with my psychic powers and our implants intensified the link," Niko added.

"So you're saying I did **this,**" Shane said.

"It's the only explanation that makes sense," Doc shrugged.

"This is **nuts!"** Shane snapped. "I can't handle this! This is way over my head!"

"I think it's time you got some of that therapy Walsh wants you to get," Niko thought aloud. "And I know the right person to do it."

"We're talking Ariel aren't we?" Zach asked.

"Who's Ariel?" Eliza asked.

"My mentor," Niko told her. "She raised me on Xanadu."

"Can she help us too?" Zach asked. "If we need it or something?"

"I don't see why not," Niko said.

"There is one other little thing," Doc let out a breath. "With the exception of Ariel I don't want this information about our powers to leak out of this room."

"Why?" Zach asked.

"Because it might not be the healthiest thing for us if the Board of Leaders found out our powers were getting stronger," Shane growled. "They're nervous enough as it is about me and this whole healing thing. They'd consider us all a threat if we just got stronger and more powerful. It would be like Wolf Den all over again and I **won't **let that happen!"

"He's right," Niko said. "I hate to say this but he has a very good point."

"Okay. If anything goes wrong we can always say our implants are malfunctioning," Zach agreed. "I think right now we should all go back to sleep. We'll think clearer in the morning and talk a little more about this."

"Good idea," Niko sighed.

Shane absently clutched Niko's hand. "Don't…" He stopped what he was going to say, feeling ridiculous.

"You want me to stay?" Niko asked softly. Shane nodded weakly. "All right. Is that okay Zachery?"

"Why not? You can't do any worse than what Bubblehead did in the freezer," Zach grumbled.

"What did he…Never mind, I'm going back to bed," Doc yawned. "Good night guys."

"Good night you two…" Eliza smiled as they left the room and went back to theirs.

"Eliza…" Zach sighed as they went back to bed. "Look I know things are going to get a little hairy for a while so…"

"I know what you are going to ask Zachery and forget it," Eliza gave him a look. "Just because I don't have a series five implant I am in this as much as the rest of you."

"Eliza I just got you back! You can't just…"

"No," Eliza narrowed her eyes. "No way. Goose risked everything to free me. And now it's my turn to do everything in my power to free him!"

"Eliza…" Zach was stunned.

"I don't care, Zachery," Eliza gave him a hard look. "I know you've been jumpy even if I go out of the apartment for half an hour but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. If I can survive nearly three years being a slaver lord…I can survive anything. Ironically out of all of us I think I'm the only one of us who has a clue of what Shane's life was like. So don't even **think** of trying to talk me out of it!"

Eliza looked sad. "Shane's not the only one with nightmares about his past. But if I can help him, maybe just maybe some of my nightmares will go away."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Feel better?" Niko asked as the two rangers held each other.

"It's still embarrassing," Shane grumbled. "I'm just…Not used to this…Needing to be taken care of. Having people look out for me. It's not what I was trained for or anything."

"The really weird part is…" Shane admitted as Niko gently stroked his hair. "I kind of like it. What if I…? What if I get used to it?"

"You mean get used to people caring about you?" Niko asked. "Looking out for you? **Loving** you?"

"Yeah…" Shane said softly. "If I get used to it…I'm scared that when it's taken away…"

"It's **not** going to be taken away," Niko stopped him.

"But it will," Shane said in a fearful tone.

"No it **won't**," Niko shook her head. "Not this time. We won't let it happen."

"This is just like Wolf Den all over again ," Shane repeated.

"This is **nothing **like Wolf Den! We're in control and we're sane! They won't hurt us or you. I know we can make it."

"But how do you…" Shane began.

"Shhh…" Niko gently put her finger on his lips. "You just have to trust us, Shane. I know it's not what you're used to but you have to. You, me, Doc, Zach…Even Eliza and the kids…We all have a bond that's stronger than anything. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

"I don't know," Shane said. "Things like that…don't usually work out for me."

"They will now," Niko told him. "Move over." She got under the covers with him. "You want me to hold you until you go to sleep?"

Shane made a noise to indicate an affirmative answer. He snuggled closer to her and let her hold him. "You've never been afraid of any challenge, Shane," Niko told him. "Why should something as simple as love frighten you?"

"I don't know," Shane told her. "It just…does."

"Well that's the beauty of love," Niko kissed his forehead. "You don't deal with it alone. That's the point of it. Why don't you try to go back to sleep now?"

"Feel kind of silly…" Shane admitted. "I mean…This is all new to me."

"I know," Niko allowed Shane to snuggle close to her.

"Just…Just be a little patient okay?" He asked softly. "I...I love you."

"I know," Niko gave him a coy smile and a gentle kiss. "Go to sleep Shane."

Shane smiled and closed his eyes. Both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Next: Here comes Ariel! **


	3. Part III

**Part III **

"So you want me to help this boyfriend of yours?" Ariel looked at Niko through her glasses. At first glance she seemed merely a friendly old woman. But in reality she was a powerful alien sage thousands of years old.

"It's really important to me, Ariel," Niko told her teacher and foster mother. "This is way too complicated for my abilities to handle."

"And they don't exactly have anyone else on this technology obsessed planet to assist him," Ariel sighed. "I told you I would help you my dear. That is why I am here after all. I just well…Out of all the males on this planet you could have picked for a suitor from what I have seen from your thoughts on this Shane Gooseman…Well he's just so…Cold and a bit savage…"

"Remember Ariel, he's had a very…" Niko struggled to put the words in the proper context. "Harsh life. And he had very little training when it comes to mental combat."

"And being mind raped by that harpy the Queen of the Crown didn't help," Ariel nodded. "What interests me is after that trauma. He actually managed to find his Soul Center on his own?"

"He calls it his Secret Place but yes," Niko nodded.

"Hmmm…" Ariel thought to herself. "All right, let's go meet this rakish young man you're so attracted to."

The doorbell to Niko's apartment rang. "Here he is," Niko said. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice," Ariel smirked. "When I feel like it."

Niko rolled her eyes before she answered the door. Shane stood there in jeans, a black T-Shirt, boots and a blue jean jacket. He smiled. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Niko let him in. "Shane this is my mentor Ariel. Ariel, Shane Gooseman."

"Nice to meet you," Shane smiled pleasantly. "Niko's told me a lot about you."

"And she's told me a lot of things about **you** as well," Ariel smiled.

"Uh oh…" Shane smirked. "I'm in trouble."

"Uh huh," Ariel smiled like Grandma before she blew off the Big Bad Wolf's head off with a hidden shotgun. "Niko why don't you leave us alone for a while? This will take a few hours."

"All right," Niko nodded. "I wanted to take in that Andorian Art exhibit in the Gallery downstairs anyway. Be good you two." She smiled at Shane and they left the room.

"Well Mister Gooseman what can I do for you?" Ariel put her hands on her hips.

"Niko says that you can help me…Get some of my series five abilities under control," Shane admitted.

"We can certainly give it the old college try," Ariel motioned for him to sit on several large pillows. She sat down as well.

"So we just sit here?" Shane asked hesitantly.

"Don't be afraid Ranger Gooseman," Ariel smiled. "I don't bite."

"I'm not afraid," Shane said quickly. Then realized how childish he sounded. "It's just…This won't be like…"

"No, nothing like what the Queen did," Ariel shook her head. "But I will need access to your memories. I'll try to steer clear of your most private ones. This is necessary in order to understand the damage done to your mind and how you stand with these new abilities."

"All right," Shane took a deep breath as Ariel touched her hands to his forehead. If Niko trusted her, so could he. He closed his eyes. Unlike the Queen or Niko, he could barely sense Ariel inside his mind. It was more like a ghost of a presence. Gentle, whispy…

Then he felt something else. A tug. Something had been disturbed. Ariel broke off the connection, pulling her physical body back in a violent jerk. "AAHHH!"

"Are you okay?" Shane blinked.

"I'm fine it's just…" Her voice actually had a hint of fear in it. "There were some very…graphic and violent experiences in there."

Shane shirked back in shame. Ariel saw this and quickly recovered herself. "Oh I'm not blaming you my boy. You can't help the circumstances of your birth…or your upbringing. But considering all you've been through and survived…It's a miracle that you're as…Well, undamaged as you are."

"Undamaged?" Shane blinked. "Me?"

"Trust me, you could have ended up a lot **worse**," Ariel told him. "More like that dark side of yours. I must admit what you did was nothing short of amazing. You not only faced down your bitterness and hatred, you tamed it. You found your Soul Center as well as taught yourself some rudimentary healing skills. That's quite an achievement for someone who hasn't been trained in psychic abilities. You are quite a remarkable young man, Shane Gooseman. I'm beginning to understand what my pupil sees in you."

"Thank you," Shane replied. "Wait…You saw that? My dark side?"

"Everyone has a dark side, Shane. Many are far **worse** than yours. And a lot less controlled I might add. I'd like to help you settle things with some of your minor demons from your past," Ariel told him. "If you'd let me."

Shane let out a breath. "All right. If it will help me get a handle on things…"

"First you need to relax a bit more," Ariel thought. "To get into a better state of mind. I think I know a few techniques to calm your spirit."

"Like what?"

"That feeling you had back on that planet when you healed the other rangers. Can you remember it?"

"I'll try," Shane took a deep breath and focused. Patiently he drew the memory and the feelings out of him. To her surprise Shane began to emit a golden glow from his body.

_Incredible, _Ariel thought to herself. _I haven't seen raw talent like this since I found Niko. Imagine if we had found this boy when he was very young. There would have been almost no limits to his power. But as he is now…So much fear and distrust. The cruelty of these humans has crippled his potential. And yet…_

_And yet there is still a sense of wonder and goodness in him. Who knows what he could learn and master in time? _

He opened his eyes and looked at the light coming off of him before it faded. "My bio defenses never did that without my charge before," Shane blinked. "How did I do that?"

"Well as Niko suggested your series five implant is evolving your talents," Ariel said. "I've seen that in Niko as well. Humph. I suppose some machines do have their uses. Of course that implant is more like a set of training wheels than anything else. But in time…Perhaps in a few more years you might be able to draw out your full potential without it."

"Cheyenne mentioned that too," Shane said.

"She sounds like a remarkable being," Ariel said. "I'd like to meet her sometime."

"She is very lonely," Shane said softly. "Something in her past hurt her a long time ago."

"Like you were hurt?"

"Yeah. I love Niko," Shane said. "I may not know everything about love but I finally figured out what it is. I'll do everything I can to make her happy."

"Happiness is not always as easy as it seems my dear boy," Ariel said.

"I know. And I know I'm not suited for all this. Back at Wolf Den emotions were considered a weakness," Shane admitted. "Kindness was a luxury we couldn't afford. But there were people…People who somehow taught me that compassion wasn't wrong. Niko is one of them."

"And Max Sawyer and Commander Walsh were two others weren't they?" Ariel asked. Shane nodded. "It seems odd to me that even though they created you to be a living weapon you don't hate them."

"If they didn't create me I wouldn't exist," Shane pointed out. "I admit I sometimes wonder why they did what they thought they had to do. But I suppose…They wanted to protect the Earth. And at the time they thought that creating super soldiers that could stand up against aliens was a good idea."

"Hmph! **Not** such a good idea from where I am sitting!" Ariel folded her arms. "I can understand not wanting to simply rely on machines to save yourself from all the evils of the universe. But the process which your creators thought would be the best solution…It's a double edged sword that cuts both ways. A sloppy shortcut at best. A disaster at worst!"

"You don't like technology very much do you?"

"Let's just say it has it's uses but not that many of them," Ariel gave him a look. "Heavens know that I don't know **where** my Niko picked up her love of those gadgets. Then again…If technology can create someone as extraordinary as **you**…"

Ariel gave him a curious look. "Then I am willing to admit that even **I** don't have all the answers. When it comes to subjects like humans and technology at least. And certainly Supertroopers."

"I take it that's you giving your blessing for Niko and I dating?"

"Like she needs my permission to do anything," Ariel rolled her eyes. "Even as a child she was so willful. And yet she always managed to get her way without raising her voice. Usually."

"The other rangers and I must be a **bad influence** on her then," Shane smirked. "Trust me, she's a very effective yeller."

"Must have picked up some of my bad habits then," Ariel smirked. "All right then. Let's get started on the **real** work shall we?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Niko returned a few hours later. "I'm home," She announced. Ariel made a motion to shush her. "Huh?"

Shane was sound asleep amid a pile of large pillows. "Don't wake him up," Ariel told her. "He needs his rest."

"He looks so peaceful," Niko noticed.

"Probably the first bit of peace he's had in a long time," Ariel frowned. "Come outside. We need to talk."

They went into the next room. "All right Ariel, what's wrong?"

"Besides a society that treats living sentient beings like disposable forks?" Ariel gave her a look. "I swear I have half a mind to punch that Commander Walsh and all those monsters on that so called Board of Leaders in the nose! What they did to your family was monstrous enough! But compared to how those Supertroopers were treated they were the lucky ones!"

"You aren't saying something that I haven't thought to myself a thousand times before," Niko said.

"Niko these barbarians treat their **machines** better than they've treated that boy!" Ariel said furiously.

"I know…" Niko said softly. "And yet this is my home Ariel. I am human."

"Yes well, with certain exceptions it seems to me that most of your species have their priorities severely misplaced," Ariel grunted.

"Not everyone is like that," Niko said. "Commander Walsh is truly sorry for what he's done in the past. He's had to make a lot of sacrifices just to keep Shane alive."

"He could have made a lot more," Ariel said. "Fortunately it seems Goose is made from different material than the rest of his Supertrooper brethren. Not only is he a hell of a lot more tolerant than I expected his abilities are just beginning to grow! And yours as well. Don't think I haven't noticed the changes in your powers since you got that implant."

"I know, we just have to be careful on how we use them," Niko sighed. "Even Doc and Zachery are starting to change due to everything. That's why we need your help. After all you can keep a secret."

"Oh I'll **help** all right," Ariel grunted. "I just wish you would reconsider being loyal to this goddess forsaken planet!"

"As I said before, this goddess forsaken planet is my home," Niko told her. "They chased away my parents. They are **not** going to chase away me or my friends."

"Just be careful," Ariel sighed. "Believe me, with people like the Board of Leaders in charge, Shane Gooseman is the **least** of your worries."


	4. Part IV

**Part IV**

"Premier Dutch has given me complete authority to deal with the coming crisis," Vice President Garson spoke to Commander Walsh and Dr. Nagata. "That is what this meeting is about, to discuss strategy. And that is why we are all here to determine what course we must take next."

"I can understand Cain but why is **he** here?" Commander Walsh pointed at Wheiner. Only Wheiner and Cain were waiting for them in the room.

"BETA is under my sub committees' jurisdiction," Wheiner growled. "Despite your attempts to sabotage me I still have a lot of authority when it comes to military matters so don't you forget it!"

"Oh please! You're lucky we let you sit at the big kid's table after all the screw ups you've pulled Wheiner," Cain sneered.

"Can we get on with this meeting?" Dr. Nagata asked. "Or are we going to continue with petty bickering?"

"I agree," Garson nodded. "All right as you have all read from the reports the Series Five Rangers have dealt a major blow to the Queen of the Crown. But at a price. It seems that that last mission took a serious toll on their bodies as well."

"After what they have been through they are all lucky to be alive," Dr. Nagata said. "There's no choice but to allow Captain Foxx, Rangers Hartford and Niko at least a month off for compassionate leave. And Ranger Gooseman will need three months to recover."

"What do you mean? We can't afford those rangers to just take a vacation!" Wheiner snapped. "That will leave us more vulnerable than ever."

"It can't be helped," Garson said. "I don't like it any more than you do but to push them back into the field when they are not ready would be disastrous. They are our most valuable assets and we can't afford to lose them."

"Look I think the Series Five Program has been more than proven," Cain said. "It should be standard by now. Instead of only four Series Five Rangers we should have four dozen or so. Think of how much we can accomplish with rangers like them."

"I have to admit Cain has a point," Wheiner said. "Despite my personal issues with some members of Captain Foxx's team, they have been instrumental in proving the human race capable to the aliens in the League of Planets. We wouldn't have half the respect we do now if it wasn't for them."

"And it just **kills** you, doesn't it Wheiner?" Walsh challenged. "Especially with a Supertrooper proving himself to be a valuable member of the team.

"Not that you didn't have a hand in that didn't you Walsh?" Cain smirked.

"Yes Walsh you've trained your **pet** well," Wheiner sneered. "It's uncanny isn't it how Gooseman so willingly follows your commands. Obedience to you must be **ingrained **in his DNA."

"Hmm, I've been meaning to follow up on those tests Walsh," Garson frowned. "They suggest that Gooseman's bio-defenses are evolving. I don't like the sound of that."

"I think a **tame** Supertrooper is the **least** of our worries for now," Cain pointed out. "That last mission the Series Five Rangers dealt a serious blow to the Queen of the Crown. In addition to blowing up both her space gun and her cloning operation, they took out half the palace, wrecked Mind Net and stole back Eliza Foxx's crystal. The only crystal she had made from a human. Fifty will get you a hundred she is not going to take that lying down. We're already getting reports of curfews and mass arrests on Tortuna. It's only a matter of time before she will be ready to get revenge on Earth again."

"He's right," Walsh agreed. "We have to be prepared for the worst."

"All the more reason to step up the Series Five Program," Cain added.

"Maybe we should break up Captain Foxx's team and have them overseeing other ranger units?" Wheiner asked. "Except for Gooseman of course."

"Not a good idea," Cain spoke up. "I'd like to keep an eye on them in one place. And they are a good team. Separating them would only cause more headaches in the future."

"All right," Garson nodded. "Walsh, I'm going to select a few candidates for a Series Five Team of my own. Inform Q-Ball that he will be expected to work on five to seven implants within a week."

"You already have some people in mind?" Walsh raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Garson smiled. "These individuals will be perfect for the job they have to do."

"That's also because you want this next batch of Series Five Rangers to be a bit more, how shall we say…? Controllable?" Cain asked.

"You perceive correctly Cain," Garson said. "Captain Foxx's team is far too loyal for Commander Walsh for my own taste." Walsh stiffened at that but said nothing.

"In that case I'd like to suggest a candidate of my own to assist you," Cain put forth a data pad with information on it. "Now I know your first instinct will be to dismiss him but I can assure you he will work perfectly in your team. I mean we are going for an improved copy of Foxx's Rangers after all. It makes sense to have a psychic on your team if we can't get a Supertrooper. At least for the moment anyway."

"Well since **that** is out of the question a psychic does make sense," Garson thought. "But I don't think I should put one of your people on. Besides I have a psychic candidate of my own."

"You both have psychics?" Walsh was stunned.

"You aren't the only one that knows how to recruit people," Cain raised an eyebrow. "Now onto new business. What's happening in Tortuna. We're getting reports from our spies and informants that the Crown has been very busy since the Rangers encountered them. They've been arresting people left and right and set a severe curfew on Tortuna City. Not that it's been doing them much good."

"Yes there have been more reports of Kilbane and the other escaped Supertroopers running amok in the Crown Empire blowing things up," Wheiner snorted. "Who would have thought those escaped rejects would have done some good after all."

"Let's not forget those escaped rejects are still **dangerous,**" Garson pointed out. "They could turn on Earth again just as quickly. However, I must admit considering the situation they are a low priority."

"As long as they stay on Tortuna and away from Earth," Dr. Nagata said.

"We have to prepare ourselves for the Queen's next attack," Walsh said. "She's our most dangerous opponent."

Little did Walsh realize how wrong he was.


	5. Part V

**Part V**

"What do you mean I **can't **see the Queen?" Mogul the Space Sorcerer snapped. "Do you have any idea who I am? I am Mogul the Great! Space Sorcerer Supreme!"

"Yeah! He's the Supreme Mogul!" Larry, his apprentice shouted.

"Listen Lizard I don't care **who** you are," The Crown Officer snapped as he stood in front of the Queen's throne room. "No one is to see the Queen until further notice! Her orders! So scram!"

"No one tells Mogul who he can or can not see!" Mogul yelled.

"Yeah!" Larry protested.

"Well **I'm** telling you sorcerer," The Crown Officer pointed his finger at him. "You and your stooge better hit the road or else I'll throw you in the dungeon!"

"Stooge! STOOGE!" Larry bellowed. "I AM AN APPRENTICE! ONLY MOGUL GETS TO CALL ME A STOOGE!"

"Yeah! That's right!" Mogul shouted.

"They giving you a hard time too eh?" Lazarus Slade remarked from the side of the room. He was leaning against the wall casually.

"Slade I thought I told you to shove off too," The Crown Officer snapped. "Now get out of here all of you before you end up on the wrong end of a neuron whip."

"Why you…?" Mogul fumed.

"Mogul I believe it would be prudent for the three of us to mosey on to where we can talk more privately," Slade suggested.

"Hmph! Lucky for you that I have more important business!" Mogul pointed to the Crown Officer. "Otherwise I would have turned you into a Denubian Toad!"

"A really big fat **ugly** toad!" Larry stuck out his tongue and they went off with Slade.

"Off all the **nerve!**" Mogul snapped. "When I talk to her majesty I will make sure that Crown Officer gets demoted to **scrap metal!" **

Yeah, scrap metal!" Larry huffed as they walked away. "Some people are so rude!"

"Hmph! That Crown Agent should aspire to rudeness!" Mogul snorted. "He was downright deliberately obstinate!"

"Yes, those Crown troopers have been rather uncooperative lately," Slade stroked his chin. "Especially since that last attack on the palace by the Galaxy Rangers."

"So what? We've all had stuff blown up by those blasted Rangers!" Mogul snapped. "You don't see me getting into a snit over it!"

"What about that time they got you so mad you threw your Tri-D into the lake?" Larry asked.

"We needed an upgrade anyway!" Mogul snapped. "And now we get the Magician's Cooking Channel with our new set."

"We also haven't seen the Queen ever since that little incident a few weeks ago," Slade thought aloud. "Mogul why didn't you just use your magic to teleport into the throne room to see the Queen?"

"Well I uh…" Mogul realized that he had forgotten he could do that.

"He didn't want to be rude!" Larry came to his rescue.

"That's right! I didn't want to be rude!" Mogul agreed. "I am the Supreme Sorcerer you know? I have a reputation to uphold. I may be evil beyond compare but I still have some manners!"

"Move it you Zanguil slime!" Crown Agent bellowed. Several Zanguil Slavers were being moved along the hallways. They were shackled and collared and led by several Crown Agents guarding them.

"It's the dungeons for you!" Another Crown Agent snapped. "You Zanguils have had it too easy for too long!"

"I knew Crown Agents distrusted Zanguils but I've never seen so many of them arrested at one time before," Slade said. "I mean they catch slaves for the Queen so they don't get sent to the psychocrypt."

"Why aren't they taking them to the psychocrypt chamber?" Mogul thought aloud. "That many Zanguils could make a slaver lord that would last a few months. This does not smell right."

"You know what else is weird?" Larry scratched his head. "I haven't seen a single slaver lord since we got here. I mean I know the Queen's running short but usually the place is crawling with them."

"You know something he's right," Slade looked around. "There is something fishy in Tortuna and I think we should find out what it is."

Just then a high pitched scream was heard. A colorfully dressed white alien in gaudy fool's costume ran for his life screaming. "That's the Queen's Fool!" Larry gasped. "What's going on?"

Just then two more Crown Agents appeared and fired lasers point blank at the Fool. The Fool screamed and dropped dead on the floor. "They killed him!" Even Mogul was shocked. "They just killed the Queen's Fool!"

"They didn't even bother to stun him!" Larry gasped.

"Gentlemen I believe it might be wise to adjourn to someplace a bit safer for our hides," Slade gulped.

"Good idea," Mogul nodded and in a puff of smoke transported the three of them to his palace on Beusuit. "Something is very wrong! The Queen I know would never have her fool gunned down like that!"

"Yeah especially when there are a lot of other ways to torture him to death," Larry nodded.

"Larry you are on a roll today. Must be the new vitamins," Mogul frowned. "Something is definitely wrong. Those Crown Agent's brains are even more scrambled than usual!"

"Then perhaps we should use your powers of prestidigitation to discover the cause?" Slade suggested.

"Good idea," Mogul agreed and made his way to his crystal ball. "Crystal Ball! Show me the Queen of the Crown!"

Noting happened. "Oh don't tell me this stupid thing is on the fritz again!" Mogul hit it with his hand. "Larry I though you said you called the guy!"

"I did!" Larry said. "He came yesterday and said it was fine!"

"Obviously it's **not** fine if all I'm getting is snow here!" Mogul snapped. "Oh wait a minute I see the problem. This thing is stuck on record mode. It's on frequency 3. Okay now I fixed it. Let's try this again."

An image of the Queen of the Crown lying in some kind of stasis chamber was shown. "Is that a stasis chamber?" Slade's jaw dropped. "What happened?"

"It looks like her Majesty was badly injured when she fought the Galaxy Rangers," Larry said. "Not only does she have severe burns to her chest and neck, she was hit with some kind of psychic backlash. She's in a coma."

"How did you know about that?" Mogul yelled.

"You can see it on the medical chart in the corner," Larry pointed. "Right there."

"Oh yes," Mogul nodded. "Now I see."

"Yes I see why the Crown Agents are so jumpy lately," Slade said. "They are obviously keeping the Queen's condition a secret and are attempting a takeover of their own."

"Of course," Mogul hit two of his hands together. "Without the Queen to guide them the slaver lords are directionless crystals. Mere lifeless husks almost unable to move autonomously. That's why the Crown Agents aren't using the psychocrypt on their prisoners. It would be pointless to do so because they don't have the psychic energy and skills necessary to control them."

"No Queen, no slaver lords," Larry said. "Makes sense."

"You realize gentlemen what this means?" Slade asked. "With the Queen incapacitated, now is a perfect opportunity to strike and grab power for ourselves!"

"You propose an alliance?" Mogul folded his four arms. "And pray tell why should I ally myself with **you?**"

"Because I want to conquer the Earth and you want to restore the glory and power of the days when the Space Sorcerers ruled the galaxy," Slade said. "And uh, your staff isn't exactly what I would call a tactical strike force."

Mogul looked behind him at Larry who was scratching his backside. "You have a point. All right Slade, it's a deal! Together we will wrestle control of the Crown Empire away from the Queen and rule it all!"

"We need to work quickly and carefully if we are going to take over the Crown Empire," Slade thought. "We're going to need star stones. Lots of star stones. And an army."

"Leave the star stones to me," Mogul told him. "I trust you can take care of the army?"

"Yes I believe I can," Slade smiled. "Supplemented of course with your demon minions."

"Eh between you and me and Einstein over here I wouldn't put **too** much faith in them," Mogul pointed at Larry. "However I believe my magic can conjure up even more powerful demons."

"And I might be able to get more cash and other weapons to assist in our takeover, partner," Slade grinned.

**Like I said. Things are not going to get easier folks! Stay tuned to the final chapter! **


	6. Part VI

**Part VI**

It was supposed to be a simple trip to the grocery store and to pick up a few things from the cleaners. When Eliza got back it became a full fledged war between the last person she wanted to argue with.

"I told GV to tell you that I had gone to run some errands while you were taking the kids out to see their friends!" Eliza snapped. "It's not like I didn't leave a message or ran off to another planet! I was only gone for an hour! You didn't have to call in every security officer on this side of the continent to look for me!"

"I told you to wait for me until I got back!" Zach snapped. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's **wrong** is that you're treating me like some sick child when I am perfectly capable of doing basic tasks by myself!" Eliza snapped. "I am not your property Zach! I can go out if I want to!"

"I never said you couldn't! I just…" Zach began.

"OH YES YOU DID!" Eliza screamed as she threw a vase in anger. "EVER SINCE I WOKE UP ALL I'VE HEARD IS NO! NO ELIZA, YOU CAN'T HAVE YOUR JOB BACK! NO ELIZA, NO MORE GOING OUT FOR YOU! WELL I'M **SICK** OF IT!"

Eliza regained control of herself. "It's bad enough that my job which I worked so hard on for years is gone! It's bad enough that no one thinks of me as a researcher but as that poor woman who was trapped in the Cryocrypt. But for my own husband to think I'm…" Eliza couldn't say it. "I don't want pity Zachery! I want my life back! I want people to stop thinking just because I had a hard time that I'm just some fragile…Aggh!"

They stood there in silence for a moment. "I'm sorry…" Zach said softly.

"You should be."

"Things were supposed to get better when we were reunited," Zach sighed. "Not worse…"

"It's not worse it's…" Eliza sighed. "Goose isn't the **only** one with nightmares about the past. I have…memories of what happened while I was a slaver lord. What I did. And even though I know it wasn't my fault…I still hear them screaming Zachery. I still hear the screams of my victims and I can't stop hearing them."

"I guess it was naïve of me to think that things would just go back to the way they were before this whole thing started," Zach sighed. "We've both changed and we both have to deal with it."

"We just need some time," Eliza said. "And to heal with what's been done to us. I think spending more time with our family will do it. And by family I mean Goose, Niko and Doc too. I don't know why but being around them makes me feel…happy and safe."

"Must be the psychic link," Zach reached out to her. She fell into his arms. "Eliza I'm sorry I've been smothering you a little. I just missed you so much…When you were gone I thought I would go insane. I don't want to lose you again. It would kill me."

"I know Zach but I feel so…I feel that you don't trust me to take care of myself," Eliza said.

"It's not **you** I don't trust. It's the whole damn galaxy. I've missed holding you," Zach let out a breath. "Touching you. Even now part of me doesn't believe you're really here. That this is just a dream and if I wake up…"

"We're both wounded inside," Eliza said. "We're going to have to deal with the scars and the pain for a long time. Do you think we might need therapy too?"

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea," Zach admitted. "It couldn't hurt, right?"

"Agreed, but let's not tell the kids just yet," Eliza said as she pulled away. "I don't want them to worry. In the morning we can look for a good therapist but right now…Right now I just want to be held."

Zach nodded. "Eliza we…We will get through this. I promise. Whatever it takes to make you happy…"

"It's not just about what makes me happy," Eliza said. "It's what makes us happy. We have to learn to work together as a team again. And to accept the changes within ourselves. Both good and bad."

"We'll do it, Eliza," Zach said softly as he drew her near. "Together we will do it."

"OH DO-OC!" They heard Shane shout cheerfully. "GUESS WHA-AT?"

"AAAHH! GOOSEMAN! HOW DID YOU GET SOME OF YOUR STRENGTH BACK SO FAST! AAAAHHH!" Doc was heard screaming. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"It's amazing how much a little motivation can help," Shane said cheerfully. "Now here comes the airplane!"

"GOOSE! THAT'S NOT OATMEAL! WHAT IS THAT STUFF? NO! NO! AAAGGGH! HELP! THE GOOSEMAN IS TRYING TO POISON ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGHHHH!"

"It's only been a few days..." Zach blinked. "How...?"

"I was about to tell you," Eliza sighed. "When I was gone he snuck out and grabbed his badge and entered the charging room. Apparently he was able to activate his bio defenses enough to get at least half his strength back."

"IT WAS WORTH A FEW CRAMPS TO DO THIS!" Shane cackled wildly. "SO I PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR FOR A FEW MINUTES! STILL WORTH IT! SMILE FOR THE CAMERA DOC!"

"AAAHHHGGGKKKKKK! GOOSEMAN YOU ARE A **MANIAC!"**

"You were **saying?"** Eliza groaned.

"Then again, maybe not..." Zach sighed.

**And so begins a new chapter in the Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers! Hope you all like the insanity to come! **


End file.
